Les lotus, les graines et les cigognes
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Le temps est venu pour Aiolos d'expliquer à son frère les Choses de la Vie.


Titre : Les lotus, les graines et les cigognes  
>Fandom : Saint Seiya<br>Personnages : Aiolos, Aiolia  
>Rating : G<br>Genre : éducatif  
>Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.<br>Date : octobre 2011

Résumé : Le temps est venu pour Aiolos d'expliquer à son frère les Choses de la Vie.

Note : Écrit pour la fête des prompts de la communauté Hybridation sur LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>LES LOTUS, LES GRAINES ET LES CIGOGNES<strong>

Un sens aigu de l'observation avait appris au Sagittaire à déceler les signes les plus infimes de catastrophe imminente. Simple question de survie lorsqu'on était chevalier au service de la déesse, et aussi responsable d'un petit frère certes adorable, mais qui nourrissait la fâcheuse manie de se fourrer dans des situations inextricables. Le fameux signal d'alarme s'alluma dans les tréfonds de son esprit lorsqu'une voix enfantine et désespérée se mit à résonner dans le silence marmoréen du neuvième temple.

« Aiolooos ! »

L'adolescent sortit en hâte de ses appartements privés, et fut aussitôt percuté par la masse tremblotante et relativement potelée de son cadet.

« Aiolos ! brailla le plus jeune en s'accrochant à la tunique de son frère. Angelo et Milo se sont moqués de moi ! »

Encore ! soupira l'aîné. Il n'y avait évidemment que ces deux-là pour mettre Aiolia dans un état pareil. L'alliance maléfique conclue entre les deux bestioles à pinces du zodiaque provoquait des ravages dans les rangs des plus petits. Chacun d'eux avait son souffre-douleur attitré, mais ils semblaient depuis quelque temps s'être mis d'accord pour tourmenter de conserve le petit apprenti. À deux contre un, et même si Aiolia possédait du courage à revendre, il lui était cependant difficile d'affronter à la fois la langue acérée du Scorpion et les poings dévastateurs du Cancer.

Aiolos s'agenouilla devant son petit frère, ébouriffa ses boucles châtain d'une main bienveillante et le conduisit dans le salon. Assis sur le vieux canapé, Aiolia sanglotait toujours lorsque son maître revint de la cuisine avec un verre de lait chaud.

« Allez, calme-toi. Et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

— Ils... ils arrêtaient pas... de se moquer ! hoqueta Aiolia, qui renifla un grand coup avant de plonger le nez dans son verre.

— D'accord, lâcha l'aîné en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais encore ?

— C'est Angelo... qui a dit... que j'étais trop bête. Parce que je sais pas... je sais pas...

— Quoi ? s'exclama Aiolos, qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Je sais pas comment on fait les bébés ! » beugla Aiolia avant de s'abîmer dans un chagrin digne d'une pleureuse professionnelle.

Pour le coup, Aiolos ne sut que répondre. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, il n'entendait plus les pleurs de son cadet qui à présent remplissaient la petite pièce. Non, son esprit tout entier était paralysé, figé devant l'énormité de la tâche qui se présentait à lui. Le moment qu'il redoutait si fortement était arrivé. Il avala péniblement sa salive, serra les poings.

Oh, il connaissait la procédure technique à défaut de l'avoir expérimentée par lui-même. Et à franchement parler, il ne lui tardait pas tant que cela de mettre en pratique ses connaissances théoriques. Il se souvenait encore du jour où le Grand Pope avait amené Saga à Rodorio pour se faire déniaiser dans le bordel où, avaient conjecturé les deux adolescents, le vieil homme avait ses habitudes. La patronne, madame Doulis, une femme d'un âge certain mais qui conservait de beaux restes, avait agrippé le devant de la chemise de Saga et entraîné le chevalier terrifié dans les sombres profondeurs de son établissement. Aiolos avait vu son ami ressortir quelques instants plus tard, le visage blanc comme un linge et l'air hagard de celui qui avait dû affronter une armée de fantômes. Malgré les questions du Sagittaire, Saga avait toujours refusé d'évoquer les terribles événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans l'alcôve secrète de la maison close.

Aiolos inspira profondément et se tourna vers son frère.

« Bon, Aiolia. Je crois que le temps est venu pour moi de... t'expliquer deux ou trois trucs.

— Beuh, pleurnicha l'autre en se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings.

— Bon, alors voilà... commença-t-il, sans savoir du tout comment poursuivre.

— Aiolos.

— Oui, quoi ?

— Ils viennent d'où, les bébés ? »

Le Sagittaire se prit à maudire Shion qui avait refusé leur suggestion, à Saga et lui, de dispenser des cours d'éducation sexuelle aux apprentis chevaliers. Certes, aucun d'entre eux ne vivrait sans doute assez longtemps pour connaître les joies de l'amour et du batifolage, mais il n'aurait pas été inutile de leur apprendre au moins les notions de base.

« C'est-à-dire, les bébés...

— Shaka, il dit qu'il est né dans un lotus.

— Ah.

— Mais après, Milo a dit que Shaka il pouvait pas être sorti d'un lotus et qu'il était aussi bête que moi !

— Misère », marmonna Aiolos en grinçant des dents.

Ce petit sournois de Scorpion, de quoi se mêlait-il ! Il fallait espérer que son compère Angelo n'allait pas farcir les esprits malléables de ses cadets avec des idées perverses.

« Aiolia, les bébés ne naissent pas dans les lotus, dit-il enfin. Ni dans aucune autre fleur, et pas non plus dans les choux.

— Ben alors, comment...

— Hum, pour faire simple, il faut un monsieur et une dame qui s'aiment beaucoup. Voilà. Ils s'enferment dans une chambre, et lorsqu'ils sont sûrs que personne ne les voit, ils, euh... se disent qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Et puis, ensuite, ils s'allongent dans un lit et... hum hum, ils s'embrassent et puis... »

Plus il parlait, plus il avait conscience de s'embrouiller dans des explications qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Les grands yeux bleus d'Aiolia, encore humides de larmes, étaient fixés sur lui, complètement écarquillés.

« C'est obligé qu'ils s'allongent ? demanda le plus jeune, visiblement très intéressé par les détails techniques.

— Euh, c'est plus pratique, dit Aiolos tout en priant pour que son frère gardât les questions suivantes pour lui. Bon alors, ils sont allongés... ah, et ils ont enlevé leurs vêtements. Et c'est alors que le monsieur donne une graine à la dame...

— Pourquoi qu'il lui donne une graine ? Et pourquoi qu'ils doivent être tout nus ?

— Arrête de m'interrompre ! gronda l'aîné, au comble de la mortification. La graine, c'est comme le jardinage. La... hum, dame avale la graine, qui reste dans son ventre et qui va grandir à l'intérieur. Et au bout de neuf mois, elle donnera naissance à un bébé.

— Mais comment il va sortir le bébé ? insista Aiolia. La dame va le recracher ?

— En quelque sorte », conclut-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Par tous les dieux, c'était sans nul doute la conversation la plus éprouvante de sa jeune vie ! Un immense soulagement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait triomphé de l'épreuve, et que son petit frère cogitait en silence dans son coin, passant en revue et assimilant les informations dont il venait d'être le bénéficiaire.

Enfin, Aiolia darda sur son aîné un regard tendrement innocent.

« Mais alors, Saga a menti, dit-il d'un ton presque déçu.

— Saga ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

— Ben, avant de venir te voir, je lui ai demandé d'où venaient les bébés, et il m'a dit que c'étaient les cigognes qui les apportaient. C'est dommage, parce que les cigognes c'est vachement plus cool que les graines. »

**~Fin~**


End file.
